Many gaming machines, also referred to as slot machines, include a bonus game feature to add variety and excitement. In one example, the main game is a video version of a reel-type slot machine, where video reels appear to rotate and stop to display a combination of symbols across one or more activated paylines. Certain combinations of symbols across a payline correspond to an award paid to the player, and certain combinations of symbols initiate a bonus game. The bonus game may be either a variation of the main game or a completely different game. An outcome of the bonus game determines a bonus award to the player.
What is needed are more interesting and exciting bonus games.